


Whisky A Go Go

by RubyCarbuncle



Series: Wolfstar Roupa Nova [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Christmas, Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Portuguese, Romance, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: O Natal traz novas cicatrizes, uma confissão inusitada de Sirius, um presente nem tão inusitado de James e portas mágicas que aparecem do nada pelo castelo. Resta a Remus saber lidar com tudo isso.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Roupa Nova [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840834
Kudos: 2





	Whisky A Go Go

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018
> 
> Segunda parte de uma série de one-shots inspiradas em músicas da banda brasileira Roupa Nova.

__**“Senti na pele a tua energia  
Quando peguei de leve a tua mão”**  
__________________________________________

Remus finalmente tirava o curativo de sua mais recente cicatriz, um risco enorme bem no meio do seu peito. A impressão que dava era a de que alguém havia literalmente tentado arrancar seu coração de uma maneira.... _cirúrgica_ — e ele não dizia do jeito mágico de dizer.

Aquela com certeza estava entre as três no topo da lista das cicatrizes que Remus mais odiava em seu corpo. Ele não podia dizer que estava feliz em ter o quarto só para ele — e Sirius, tecnicamente —, mas também não podia dizer que estava triste por isso, não enquanto olhava para suas marcas no espelho pela milésima vez.

Seus amigos não precisavam ver aquelas anormalidades em sua pele.

— Moony… — O reflexo de Sirius apareceu atrás dele no espelho e Remus rapidamente cobriu-se com seu suéter, ele estava se aprontando para o jantar da véspera de Natal. — Ainda aí?

— E você já aqui? — Remus respondeu com outra pergunta enquanto olhos cinzentos o miravam com atenção. — Achei que a bronca da McGonagall fosse durar mais de meia hora já que você aprontou tanto nesses últimos meses, confesso que tenho até medo do resto do ano.

Desde o início do sétimo ano Sirius tem andado mais enérgico do que o habitual, só que para Remus essa energia nada tinha a ver com alegria e sim com um nervosismo constante. O outro parecia estar sempre fugindo de algo, especialmente de assuntos sérios, por diversas vezes Remus questionara a Sirius sobre suas atitudes estranhas, mas é claro que ele se esquivava, dando-lhe qualquer resposta boba que encontrasse.

— Quer conversar sobre o que está acontecendo? — Remus já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes fizera aquela indagação.

— Quer ficar pronto de uma vez para descermos logo ao Salão Principal? Estou morrendo de fome. — E lá estava ele, escapando outra vez.

Remus suspeitava que Sirius estivesse tentando fazê-lo esquecer do que eles haviam “falado sobre” no começo de setembro, ainda no Expresso de Hogwarts. O que seria engraçado e, ao mesmo tempo, estranho já que o próprio Sirius destacara no dia em questão que não queria que Remus esquecesse.

Arrepios desceram-lhe pela espinha e, de alguma forma, Remus sabia que isso não era devido à corrente gélida do inverno que entrava pela fresta da janela da torre.

Ele terminou de ajeitar seu suéter e voltou a encarar Sirius que desviou o olhar. Aquela era outra atitude recorrente do outro que o incomodava mais do que qualquer coisa.

Talvez Sirius tivesse mudado de ideia sobre querer lhe dizer algo importante.

Talvez ele o olhasse daquele jeito por pura pena e nada mais.

Ou talvez Remus o tenha machucado seriamente em alguma de suas noites de Lua Cheia no ano letivo anterior e Sirius agora estava com medo.

Talvez Sirius não quisesse mais se transformar em cão para acompanhá-lo nas madrugadas difíceis.

Talvez James e Peter pensassem o mesmo.

Talvez por isso Peter tem estado distante.

_Talvez… Talvez… Talvez…_

Remus estava perfeitamente vestido dos pés à cabeça, mas se sentia nu com as cicatrizes expostas, principalmente aquela no meio do seu peito. Aquele risco ainda avermelhado que dizia _“Ei, Remus, onde fica o seu coração quando você se transforma?”_

— Ei, vamos — disse Sirius de repente colocando a mão sobre o seu ombro, ele o estava olhando daquele jeito de novo. _Pena._ Não podia ser. _Medo._ Sirius era seu amigo, assim como James e Peter, certo? _Todos eles._ Seus melhores amigos... — Você está bem, Moony? Ficou pálido de repente.

Pálido como a Lua lá fora, ainda que fosse impossível vê-la no momento. Seu rosto por acaso teve outra cor desde que as transformações começaram?

Remus se olhou outra vez no espelho, viu o reflexo de seu inimigo, _ele mesmo._

— Moony, está me deixando…

— Sim, estou bem, vamos.

E Sirius voltou a encará-lo com pena mais uma vez.

___________________________________

Aquelas eram as últimas férias de Natal em Hogwarts para os alunos do sétimo ano e o restante da turma de Remus e Sirius, que também havia permanecido no castelo, aproveitava aquele banquete ainda mais voraz do que o dia em que pisaram os pés debaixo daquele teto mágico pela primeira vez.

Entretanto o estômago de Remus não parecia ter disposição para qualquer comida ou bebida que ele pusesse entre os lábios.

— Você deveria ter ido visitar seus pais — Sirius falou deixando transpassar uma ponta do desânimo. — É por isso que está assim, não é? Sente-se culpado por não tê-los visto nesse Natal, me desculpe se o fiz pensar que era sua obrigação ficar aqui comigo nessas férias, eu não queria…

— Eu é que deveria pedir desculpas por fazer meus amigos se sentirem obrigados a… — Remus começou a murmurar, pensar alto, sem nem mesmo perceber o que dizia. Isto é, até ver o rosto contraído de Sirius à sua frente.

— O que quer dizer com isso? Eu espero que não seja o que estou pensando que é. — _Claro,_ lembrou-se Remus, aquela não era a primeira e nem seria a última vez em que ele diria algo do tipo. — Não me sinto obrigado a nada, ouviu bem? E garanto que James também não! — Sirius empurrou o prato de bolinhos recheados do qual se empanturrava há poucos segundos para o lado. — Droga, Moony, eu não acredito que está pensando nisso de novo!

Outras pessoas na mesa da Grifinória olharam na direção deles por um instante, porém logo voltaram às suas devidas comilanças quando receberam, em entrelinhas, ameaças da carranca irritadiça de Sirius.

— Por que está agindo estranho comigo então? Acha que não percebi? — Remus detestava parecer histérico ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas seu estado atual de elevada sensibilidade exigia explicações. — E Peter também…

— Pode acreditar que não foi só você que notou o distanciamento dele — rebateu Sirius desconfiado. — Duvido muito que você seja o motivo.

— E quanto a você? Ainda se lembra que precisa me dizer algo amanhã?

A reação temerosa no rosto de Sirius era exatamente a que Remus esperava. Estava bem claro que ele não lhe queria dizer nada e que aquela determinação fora embora no momento em que o período letivo começou.

— Imaginei que a coragem fosse um dos pontos fortes dos alunos dessa casa, me parece que não. — Sirius não protestou contra o seu comentário e isso só confirmou todas as suas suspeitas. — Seja lá o que quiser me dizer, fale, eu aguento. Qual é, Padfoot? _Eu suporto tudo._ Até… — sua garganta se fechou de tão doloroso que era pensar ou dizer aquilo — até o fim da nossa amizade.

— O que…

Remus ouviria Sirius no dia seguinte, na manhã de Natal. Naquele instante ele só queria voltar para o quarto e dormir pelo resto da noite — sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Ele mal conseguia sentir a baixa temperatura na torre devido ao nervosismo que queimava ardente em seu corpo. Achou que poderia fazer suas cobertas pegarem fogo se as pusesse sobre si, mas então a tristeza veio junto com a gélida solidão e ele se encolheu em seus lençóis naquele quarto vazio.

Vazio de James, vazio de Peter e _vazio de Sirius._

A última parte não durou muito tempo no entanto, a porta do quarto logo se abriu com um escancaro e seu amigo com nome de estrela adentrou o ambiente bufando.

— Quando você vai entender? — esbravejou Sirius, mas Remus não o olhou nos olhos. — Quando é que você vai entender que nunca, _nunca,_ será um peso para nós ou para os seus pais? Quando é que você vai entender que não é um monstro, Remus?!

Não era isso o que suas cicatrizes diziam — não era isso o que elas ilustravam em sua pele alva.

— Logo você, Moony, o aluno mais brilhante, a pessoa mais doce e amável de todo esse mundo! — Sirius voltou a gritar. Remus podia saber pelo barulho de seus passos ansiosos que ele andava de um lado para o outro no interior do quarto. — Eu não posso acreditar que você… que você…

O jovem ouviu a voz do amigo falhar e então sentiu seu corpo ser aquecido pelo tecido denso de suas cobertas vermelhas.

O calor de uma das mãos de Sirius cobriu o lado de seu rosto que não estava escondido no travesseiro e Remus abriu os olhos apenas para encontrá-lo ajoelhado ali, bem perto dele.

— Eu não quero passar esse Natal com você agindo desse jeito, Moony — Sirius falou sussurrando. — James e Peter não estão aqui, mas eu estou e você também. _Eu estou aqui com você!_ Você pode colocar todos os livros na sua cabeça, por quê não pode colocar algo tão simples como isso?

— Não há nada simples em tudo isso, Sirius — disse Remus voltando a fechar os olhos.

A complexidade do feitiço mais difícil do mundo ou da poção mais trabalhosa não era nem um pouco comparável à das relações humanas. Ainda assim, a simplicidade de um toque e a humildade presente em algumas palavras de amparo tornavam aquelas relações tão convidativas e importantes — _mágicas_ — que nada parecia ser possível de se fazer para evitá-las.

______________________________________

Remus despertou na manhã seguinte com Sirius pulando sobre ele. A impressão era de que toda aquela estranheza do outro para com ele desses últimos meses havia desaparecido completamente na noite passada. Nada disso tranquilizou Remus no entanto, muitas coisas ainda passavam pela sua cabeça, muitos receios.

Mas, apesar de tudo, é claro que o sorriso estampado no rosto de Sirius deu-lhe uma pontada de ânimo.

— Não vai abrir os seus presentes? — perguntou o amigo.

— Você vai ter que sair de cima de mim primeiro, Padfoot. — Remus virou o rosto e deparou-se com um Sirius repentinamente desconfortável. Este último, por sua vez, levantou-se quase que voando e apontou para sua cama.

— Eu trouxe eles pra cá — falou Sirius se acomodando no meio dos embrulhos, — considerando os presentes de James, não queria nenhum bisbilhoteiro.

— O que ele mandou dessa vez?

— Ainda não abri. — Sirius tirou um envelope de um dos embrulhos e o jogou à Remus. — Leia, é dele.

O nome de James apareceu em letras douradas acima de um endereço de Cokeworth, Inglaterra. _A coisa com Lily está ficando séria,_ pensou Remus.

 _— “Queridos, Remus e Sirius…”_ — ele teve de fazer uma pausa por conta do barulho causado por Sirius ao tentar rasgar o embrulho. — Você vai prestar atenção ou não?

— Pode continuar, estou ouvindo.

— Muito bem, _“Finalmente conheci os pais de Lily e devo dizer que são pessoas maravilhosas, me acolheram como um filho…”_

Sirius riu dizendo:

— É claro que ele está se comportando bem, aposto que Lily está gargalhando em silêncio da atuação dele.

 _— “Infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo de sua irmã, Petunia, ela me odeia! E, por mais estranho que seja dizer isso, acredito que odeia Lily também. Quero dizer, quem nesse mundo odiaria Lily?”_ — Remus balançou a cabeça concordando. — _“De qualquer forma, não importa, tudo está indo às mil maravilhas! Sei que vai reprovar minha atitude, Remus, mas não pude evitar, acabei roubando umas das garrafas de uísque do pai de Lily e estou mandando-a de presente para vocês. Não é nada parecido com o que ‘pegamos emprestado’ do Cabeça de Javali em nosso último passeio a Hogsmeade, afinal, é uísque de trouxa, mas acredito que irão gostar. Especialmente você, Sirius.”_

Sirius já balançava a garrafa recém-desembrulhada no ar.

 _— “Não pude roubar uma segunda para enviar a Peter, mas imagino que, medroso como ele é, não teria coragem de tomar qualquer coisa sozinho. Espero que vocês dois se divirtam e tenham um feliz Natal, vejo vocês depois das férias…”_ — Remus terminou a carta com seu espírito do bom senso indignado. — Ele vai conhecer os pais de Lily e o que ele faz? Sai roubando coisas! Qual é o problema dele?

— Bem, o problema dele é a minha alegria no momento — disse Sirius destampando a garrafa com uma surpreendente facilidade.

— Ainda é de manhã.

— E daí? É Natal, uma data especial.

— Certo, ainda é a _manhã_ de uma data especial.

— Você não vai me deixar beber tudo isso sozinho, não é, Moony?

O poder de persuasão de Sirius era assombroso e adicionado a isso havia a vontade interior de Remus em distrair-se por completo de seus pensamentos funestos, logo se juntou ao outro e sentiu seu corpo se aquecer cada vez que tomava um gole daquele uísque.

Ele abriu o resto dos presentes é claro, mas se atentou à carta carinhosa de seus pais. Sirius não estava errado quando insinuou que ele sentia-se culpado por não tê-los visitado nesse Natal, porém aquela carta fez todo aquele ressentimento consigo mesmo esvair-se e. Teria chorado se por acaso estivesse mais bêbado.

— Onde é que está o meu presente, Padfoot? — ele perguntou a Sirius que a esse ponto sorria abobadamente ao seu lado na cama.

— Aqui — respondeu o outro deitando-se bruscamente sobre ele e fazendo-lhe cócegas por cima do pijama que Remus ainda vestia. _Ainda de manhã._

— Pare… você… não me... comprou nada, não é? — Remus balbuciou entre risos, parte dele estava irritada com a outra por ter se rendido tão facilmente ao amigo.

— Não preciso comprar, já tem minha amizade, quero dizer… — o sorriso de Sirius se apagou — se você não tiver mais dúvidas sobre ela.

Aqueles olhos cinzentos o fitavam do mesmo jeito que naquele dia no Expresso de Hogwarts, com a mesma intensidade. Não era pena, mas ainda era medo.

_Do que Sirius tinha tanto medo quando olhava para ele?_

— Sem mais dúvidas — disse abafando seu próprio medo.

— Ótimo, não saberia viver sem a sua confiança.

— E… — Remus tinha de perguntar. — Não tem mesmo nada para me dizer hoje? Algo que não queria que eu esquecesse…

Ele com certeza jamais se esqueceria do jeito que os olhos de Sirius se fecharam com leveza ou do hálito de uísque a esbaforir em seu rosto. Mas, principalmente, Remus jamais se esqueceria do modo como seu corpo pegou fogo — exatamente do jeito que ele achava que aconteceria na noite anterior quando estava nervoso — no momento em que a boca de Sirius tocou a sua.

Remus sentiu seus braços e pernas fraquejarem, sentiu seus próprios olhos fecharem-se e sentiu seus dedos apertarem as mangas do pijama de Sirius. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo, na verdade não conseguia sequer pensar. James deveria ter colocado alguma coisa naquele uísque, essa era a única explicação para Sirius se mover com tanto anseio sobre seu corpo.

Sirius, o desordeiro — tão oposto dele, Remus.

Sirius, o galanteador de inúmeras jovens bruxas — novamente tão oposto dele, Remus.

_“James havia de fato colocado alguma coisa naquele uísque?”_

“ _Claro! É a ÚNICA explicação.”_

Remus repentinamente sentiu-se à beira de um enorme precipício de tanto desespero e o mesmo se aplicava a Sirius que ainda não desgrudara seus lábios dos dele — respirando tão alto quanto um cão, abrindo com tanta gana os botões do pijama de Remus…

As mãos dele estavam em seu peito.

As mãos de Sirius estavam sobre a sua _cicatriz._

Remus não sabia de onde havia tirado energia para afastar Sirius daquele jeito, sua pele ainda queimava revivendo os toques do corpo que há poucos segundos estava sobre o dele.

— O que estamos fazendo?! — Remus exclamou rindo forçadamente.

Sirius ainda estava em sua cama, calado e imóvel, ele parecia perturbado pelo o que tinha acabado de fazer.

— James deve se achar tão engraçado fazendo esse tipo de coisa…

— O que disse? — Sirius finalmente falou algo. — O que James tem a ver com isso?

— Está de brincadeira? — Remus não pôde deixar de notar a quase imperceptível tremedeira presente em sua voz e no resto de seu ser. — É claro que ele colocou alguma coisa nesse uísque, nem estamos tão bêbados e ainda que estivéssemos você não faria… É ridículo, não é? — Ele esperava que Sirius começasse a rir da situação, mas tudo o que o amigo fez foi abaixar a cabeça. — Não é, Padfoot?

Remus não pôde acreditar como demorou tanto tempo para perceber que a camisa de seu pijama ainda estava desabotoada expondo seu peito, expondo sua cicatriz. Enquanto a fechava com certa pressa ele acidentalmente tocou em sua pele e pegou-se _desejando que Sirius o tocasse de novo._

Mas o que raios havia de errado com ele?

— Por favor, Sirius, diga alguma coisa ou eu…

— Eu gosto de você… _muito._

— E não gostava antes? — Remus tinha a impressão de estar sendo estúpido e atribuiu isso ao álcool presente em seu organismo.

— Não, Remus, eu _gosto_ de você — Sirius tornou a dizer. — Te beijei porquê _gosto_ de você, James não tem nada a ver com isso, mas talvez o uísque tenha me encorajado a fazer isso.

O coração que mais cedo Remus duvidava que ainda tinha começou a bater descontroladamente em seu peito.

— Você está brincando comigo também? Vocês três! — esbravejou ele de repente. — Acham isso engraçado?

— Nada disso é engraçado e eu nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida! — Sirius parecia magoado e ofendido, tanto que saiu da cama de Remus como se tivesse veneno espalhado pelos lençóis. — Era isso o que eu pretendia dizer a você hoje, não disse aquele dia no trem porquê estava confuso e não queria estragar nossa amizade. Precisava de um tempo para pensar… e ter certeza do que estava sentindo. Admito que esse medo aumentou nos últimos meses e que talvez por isso eu tenha agido esquivo perto de você, não queria que percebesse e me odiasse. E, sabe, pode me odiar agora, mas por favor não diga que estou brincando com você ou qualquer coisa do tipo, eu jamais faria isso. Droga, Remus, o que você pensa que eu sou? Passa tanto tempo preocupado com o modo como os outros o vêem, mas ás vezes sinto que faz o mesmo com os seus próprios amigos!

— Bem, se minha insegurança irrita tanto você talvez não deveria ter _se apaixonado_ por mim! — A coisa parecia se tornar mais real quando era dita em voz alta.

— É, eu não deveria! Sinto muito por ter beijado você e sinto muito por ter me apaixonado por você. E, acima de tudo, sinto muito por ser seu amigo já que isso parece um problema para você de tantas formas diferentes!

Sirius bateu a porta quando saiu do quarto do mesmo jeito que havia feito quando entrara ali na noite anterior e Remus só conseguia pensar que aquele era o pior Natal de toda a sua vida.

_________________________________

Remus passou o resto do dia perambulando pelo castelo e a neve que formava a paisagem branca lá fora nem de longe parecia tão fria quanto a sensação desagradável que o acometia cada vez que ele pensava nas palavras de Sirius. Este último, por sua vez, havia literalmente desaparecido.

Não foram uma ou duas, mas sim seis vezes ao longo do dia em que Remus pegara o Mapa do Maroto para localizar o amigo — _Sirius ainda era seu amigo?_ — e não obteve nenhum sucesso.

O licantropo não conseguiu se concentrar nos livros da biblioteca ou na quantidade de comida que havia sido posta sobre a mesa da Grifinória na hora do almoço, seu foco resumia-se apenas ao motivo de Sirius gostar dele.

Desde que percebera aqueles olhares no quarto ano Remus suspeitava de ser o alvo da pena de Sirius, essa suspeita só ficou mais forte nos últimos meses, absolutamente insuportável, por isso ele havia dito tantas palavras ruins. Por que era tão mais fácil pensar que Sirius o martirizava ao invés de aceitar que ele o amava?

Ou ainda, aceitar que o sentimento talvez fosse recíproco?

Se o uísque nada tinha a ver com aquilo… e Remus o respondeu com tanto fervor no calor do momento.

Mas eles eram tão diferentes, seria ilógico.

Ele precisava encontrar Sirius e perguntar-lhe o porquê. Pegou o mapa outra vez, andando pelo corredor que levava até as escadarias, na esperança de que o nome de Sirius aparecesse flutuando no dormitório, mas o local estava vazio de qualquer nome.

Remus suspirou frustrado e guardou o mapa e a varinha, segundos depois ouviu um rangido próximo a ele e quando deu por si uma porta se materializava na parede ao seu lado. Ele não se lembrava de ter visto aquela porta no mapa ou mesmo de já ter passado por ela alguma vez na vida.

A curiosidade venceu o receio e Remus adentrou o que parecia ser mais uma sala de aula, só que sem professores ou cadeiras alinhadas em filas. As cadeiras na verdade alinhavam-se em um círculo cujo no centro encontrava-se uma vitrola velha que tocava uma melodia agradável.

Remus não tardou a encontrar Sirius sentado em uma das cadeiras com os olhos fechados e o corpo largado, como se estivesse dormindo — _ou bêbado,_ pensou Remus ao ver a garrafa de uísque ao seu lado no chão.

— Que lugar é esse e por quê ele não aparece no mapa? — perguntou como se aquele fosse um dia qualquer e como se sua relação com Sirius estivesse mais estável do que nunca.

Sirius não estava dormindo porquê logo em seguida abriu os olhos rapidamente e o encarou surpreso.

— Como é que você me encontrou? — A voz dele não dava sinais de embriaguez e Remus então percebeu que a garrafa no chão estava na metade, do mesmo jeito que os dois haviam-na deixado mais cedo.

— É o que eu também quero saber, a porta apareceu magicamente…

— Pra mim também — disse Sirius desviando o olhar para a vitrola e Remus aproximou-se para se sentar na cadeira ao lado dele. — Eu entrei e estava tocando uma música legal, resolvi ficar por aqui.

— Não me lembro de você ter pegado a garrafa quando saiu.

— Eu voltei, você não viu porquê estava ocupado demais com a cara enfiada no travesseiro.

— E andou com ela pelo castelo sem problemas?

— Peguei a capa de James também, acho que ele não vai se importar.

Se não fosse pela melodia que ainda preenchia aquele estranho espaço o silêncio seria quase mortal. A pergunta que Remus queria fazer a Sirius ficou entalada em sua garganta e ele permaneceu calado imaginando o que poderia ser feito para que aquele clima desagradável fosse embora para sempre.

Num momento de impulso Remus pegou a garrafa do chão, destampou-a e bebeu uns goles daquele uísque de trouxa, o líquido desceu queimando até o seu estômago. Sirius o fitou um tanto estupefato.

— O que? Não é mais de manhã — disse em resposta àquele olhar — e _ainda_ é Natal.

— E nós _ainda_ somos amigos, Moony? — indagou Sirius com pesar. — E você _ainda_ acha que eu faria qualquer coisa pra te machucar? E também _ainda_ duvida da minha amizade ou do que eu sinto por você?

— Sim para a primeira pergunta, não para as outras.

— Você não é obrigado a sentir o mesmo por mim, só não diga aquelas coisas de novo, está bem?

— Não direi, Padfoot, é uma promessa.

— Certo. — Sirius pegou sua mão e todo o fogo que incendiou Remus quando ele o beijou naquela manhã voltou ao seu corpo. — Vamos dançar então.

Um _“você está brincando?”_ quase saiu de seus lábios, mas o jovem se segurou ou melhor, foi segurado por Sirius que o guiava pelo espaço ao som da melodia que ainda era a mesma de antes. Sim, Sirius fazia muitas brincadeiras, mas não com ele, Remus, _jamais com ele!_

— Ainda não sabemos que lugar é esse e nem o motivo dele não aparecer no nosso mapa — Remus falou correndo os olhos pela sala e tentando distrair-se dos sentimentos inquietantes que pareciam percorrer até suas veias. Ele apenas não conseguia encarar Sirius e a intensidade que emanava de seus olhos cinzentos. Por que?

_Por que ele tinha sempre de perguntar o porquê?_

— Não importa, talvez um dia ele seja útil a alguém como está sendo para nós hoje — disse Sirius. — Um lugar que faz as pessoas se encontrarem deve ser especial.

— É, deve ser. — E era, caso contrário não teria trazido tanta paz para o seu coração naquele exato instante. Ele não era um monstro, ele tinha um coração. Um coração que agora batia fortemente após Remus finalmente ter tido coragem de olhar nos olhos de Sirius. — Feliz Natal, Padfoot.

— Feliz Natal, Moony.

A garrafa de uísque jazia no chão ainda pela metade, eles não precisavam mais dela para encorajá-los a se renderem aos seus tão desejados afetos.


End file.
